


The Discs

by alarmingvhs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Dream Smp, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Sad, Spoilers, dream team, idk how to tag shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alarmingvhs/pseuds/alarmingvhs
Summary: "I only care about the discs."Sapnap finally realized that Dream didn't care about him. Dream didn't care about anything besides chaos and power. He needed to stop dream before it's too late.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	The Discs

**Author's Note:**

> If the summary made no sense, this book is just basically how I would've made things gone in the SMP with the dream teams friendship. it'll make more sense as the book goes on :) I plan on having at least three/four chapters. So we'll see!

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The tapping continued as Sapnap tapped his foot against the wooden floor. His eyes remained staring at the wall in front of him, lost in thought. 

~~_"I only care about the discs."_ ~~

No, no. Dream was only saying that to get into Tommy's head. The discs weren't all that he cared about, right? Dream cares about him, right? About George?

...

_Right?_

Sapnap jumped up once his front door flew open. Standing up, grabbing the sword that laid beside him, holding it tightly as if he was ready to attack the person who walked through the door. He dropped his shoulders when he saw who it actually was. 

The boys hands were in the air and a smile was plastered on his face, showing that he was amused on how Sapnap reacted when he walked in. 

"Calm down there big man, i'm not gonna hurt you." Tommy voice rang through Sapnap's ears, making him set his sword down again and take a deep breath, "I came to ask if you had any spare oak wood?" 

As Sapnap was about to answer, Tommy began opening his chests, moving the items around as he looked for the wood. 

"I don't," He still answered as Tommy didn't stop looking. "Karl and I used the rest of the wood to help George redo his house." 

Tommy only hummed in response as he still looked. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Sapnap began tapping his foot once again, getting impatient with Tommy. Finally, Tommy stood straight again. 

"Come with me," Tommy walked out of the house. 

Although Sapnap would usually put up a stupid fight, telling Tommy 'Don't tell me what to do.' or give off another sarcastic remark, his mind wandered back to Dream.

Grabbing his sword, Sapnap followed Tommy. 

They were walking towards L'manberg. That's the only thing Sapnap caught before blocking out Tommy's voice. Tommy was explaining to Sapnap what he had wanted to do. Sapnap quite honestly just didn't care. 

"Tommy, I have a question." Sapnap cut Tommy off and stood still once they arrived at the front of L'manberg. Tommy turned around and raised his eyebrows. 

"Do you have to ask it now? Phil's house is right there and i'm almost positive he has wood. Then I can just build-"

"When you and Dream had that argument," Sapnap cut off Tommy once again, making Tommy shut his mouth. "Uh, Quackity told me something he said."

Tommy stayed silent and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for him to go on. 

"And.. it sounds kind of stupid now that I think about it. But, when you guys were arguing, he uh, he said that he only cares about the discs." Tommy remained silent and furrowed his eyebrows, confused on where this was going. "And it's just, I just kind of want your opinion. Uhm...He cares about me, right?"

Tommy pressed his lips as he looked at the man walk back and forth in front of him, until he stopped to look at Tommy. 

"He cares about George, if that makes you feel any better." 

Sapnap blinked. 

"You don't have to sugarcoat it, just give it to me straight. I'm a tough guy, I can handle it."  
  
"He doesn't care about you."

 _Fuck_.

As Sapnap opened his mouth to say something, Tommy continued. "He only cares about power, Sapnap. The discs give him power and that's all he craves. You and George are like.. his bitches."

Tommy watched as Sapnap walked down the stairs, going into his house. He followed behind.

Sapnap kept his mouth shut as he looked around. "I mean, that's not that bad... right?" Sapnap turned around to face Tommy,

and for the first time, Tommy actually looked sorry. A small frown was on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest. He looked as if he was sympathizing for Sapnap. That made Sapnap feel much worse. "I'm sorry Sapnap. But he doesn't care about you."

Sapnap let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. 

Tommy was messing with him, Dream cared about him. He cared about George, they were the dream team! They always fought side by side, they always had each others backs, they were always there for each other-

**"Why else would he give me Mars?"**

Sapnap froze. 

"I mean, he knew that was the one thing you really cared about. And he gave it to me, he fought against you. He fought with _me_." 

Sapnap didn't waste another moment before he pushed past Tommy, mumbling a 'see you later.'

He needed to find Dream. 

~~

Throughout the day he tried to find Dream. He was nowhere to be seen. Karl hadn't seen him, Sam, Bad, Tubbo, Quackity. No one. 

So he just went back home. He was removing his chest piece as he began thinking again. He hadn't realized he had dropped his armor and began staring at the wall again, lost in thought once more.

He didn't even realize someone walked in.

"You okay pandas?"

Sapnap snapped his head in the direction of his door once he heard the voice, but this time instead of calming down he only became more tense.

He turned his body to face the man in the mask, "Do you only care about the discs?" Sapnap blurted out, making Dream scratch the top of his head. 

"What do you mean?"

"Are the discs the only thing you care about, Dream?" Sapnap asked once again, "Does George not matter to you? Do I not matter to you?"

A small laugh left Dreams mouth, thinking that it was a stupid joke Sapnap was pulling. He only made Sapnap just stand and stare.

"Sapnap, of course I care about you. I only said I cared about the discs to get into Tommys head-"

"Is that why you gave him Mars?"

Although the mask was covering his face, Sapnap could tell that his smile dropped. So he continued. 

"When Tommy burned Karl and I's Eiffel Tower, not only were you there, you _helped_ him burn it." This made Sapnap let out a dry, sarcastic, laugh. Dream scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

  
"You killed his cow."

"It was an accident!" Sapnap shouted, walking closer to Dream "But you didn't even bother to understand that, or to even hear my side. Why was that Dream? Since when do you immediately take sides? Let alone Tommy's side!" 

Dream stayed silent. 

"You know how many times Tommy has stolen from my house, how many times he's ruined it? George gets robbed once and you go fucking crazy!" Sapnap turned away from Dream, a huge grin plastered on his face. He was finally realizing who Dream really was. "Just say you fucking hate me, just be fucking honest!"

Dream walked closer to Sapnap, tilting his head a bit as he looked at the back of Sapnaps head. Sapnap turned around and Dream immediately took notice that his eyes were glossy, "Sap, you killed Henry. Giving away Mars was just a fair trade."

"You know, if you had just given away Mars, maybe I wouldn't be as mad. But the fact that you fought against me? If you were in my position, I would've heard your side. I would've taken your side because I would know that you didn't mean to kill Henry. I would've known it was an accident. Why didn't you bother to see my side Dream-"

Sapnap cut himself off. That's when he realized. 

"You don't care about me. You don't care about George. You care about chaos and power."

"Oh cmon now-"

"It makes so much sense!" Sapnap let out a sarcastic laugh. Small tears were running down his face, but the anger in his voice stayed. "If you were on my side, and it'd had been me, you, Bad, Skeppy, Punz against Techno and Tommy, the fight wouldn't have happened! Cause Tommy would've backed out!"

"You're fucking crazy, Sapnap."

Sapnap walked to his desk and grabbed the axe that laid on there. 

"Get the fuck out of my house, Dream."

Dream tried to walk closer to Sapnap, 

"Now."

Dream cleared his throat and just stared at Sapnap. "I'll talk to you when you've calmed down." And with that, Dream turned around and walked out the front door. 

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Sapnap tapped his foot against the wooden floor. He felt like screaming, he wanted to sob. He had just figured out who his best friend truly was. He dropped his axe on the floor and walked over to his bed. His back was turned from the door, and when he heard it open again, he was furious.

"Dream, I said get the fuck out of my house! You're such a-"

Karl was stood at the front door, his arms by his sides as he let Sapnap yell. Sapnap felt himself become less tense as he looked at Karl, tears threatening to spill any second. 

"Karl- I-"

Karl shut the front door and walked closer to Sapnap. He wasn't saying anything. Instead, when he was stood in front of Sapnap, he opened his arms. Sapnap looked at him, contemplating whether he should tell Karl to leave, or to just give in. The answer was clear.

Sapnap immediately wrapped his arms around Karl's torso, Karl wrapping his arms around Sapnaps neck. Hiding his face in the crook of Karl's neck, he began crying. The tears flowing out as he kept mumbling sentences like "I trusted him," or "He was my best friend."

Karl let him,

not saying a word as Sapnap cried. 

and cried,

and cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be very appreciated :) I haven't written in a bit so its a bit rusty.I appreciate constructive criticism. If you have any suggestions or anything you want to happen please lmk!


End file.
